Tainted With Blue
by SonicMan01
Summary: The females of Konoha become obsessed with having fun. Seems like a random Lemon, but there's more to it than that. There will be plenty of pairings, so I'm not even going to start mentioning them here.


Hey there. This seems a little random and it is, but there may be more than you might think at first. This is my first fanfic and first lemon, but I think it's fairly good. Feel free to give me some advice via review, but try to avoid flaming me. That said, Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she was thoroughly convinced that she was clean, Sakura decided she was done with her shower. She turned off the water and walked out reaching for the towel hanging on the wall. Suddenly, she noticed Hinata standing in the doorway.

"EEK! Hinata what the hell are you doing in here?!" Sakura yelled covering herself with her towel with her ninja-like reflexes. Hinata didn't respond, instead she glanced down and grinned. Sakura looked down and gasped. Hinata was wearing her jacket, as usual, but her tight shorts were gone. Underneath, were panties, not just any panties, but _the _panties. They were lace and blue, and immediately Sakura knew what it meant. _It_ was about to begin.

Hinata's smirk became a full smile as she walked toward Sakura. Sakura dropped down to her knees, letting the towel slide off of her as she let go. It started to feel pleasing as the towel passed her sensitive areas, she was already losing herself. She couldn't take it anymore so she reached out and grabbed Hinata's soft thighs, and gripped them gently, stroking up and down and up further and further until she reached _the _panties. Hinata quivered in anticipation and in pleasure of the stroking, she was beginning to wonder why _he_ was taking so long.

Sakura grabbed the panties, not with her hands, no that would be too easy, but with her teeth. She pulled them down slowly as she felt Hinata shivering in joy and found herself begin to grow wet. As Hinata finally lifts her legs to allow Sakura to completely remove the panties, she hears a faint step.

_He has arrived, finally,_ she thought, as Sakura retreated, panties still in mouth. She knew Sakura was too wrapped up in the moment to have noticed, she even noticed that Sakura was dripping and blushing down there. Then she realized that she was as well.

In the swish of a cloak and a flash of black, Sakura was pinned against the wall, panties still in her mouth. She gasped in surprise as she found herself staring at Itachi, eye to eye.

_He's here, _Sakura thought happily. Suddenly, her breasts burst with feeling, Itachi began to run his fingers over them. After she got over the initial pleasure, Sakura suddenly got an idea. She pushed back, Itachi moved back to the shower. Hinata seemed to be reading Sakura's mind because she turned the shower back on. Itachi didn't seem annoyed, in fact, he seemed slightly pleased…

As Sakura slowly worked her way over to Itachi, Hinata took off her jacket, and her own black lace bra. They then proceeded to help Itachi out of his cloak, then his shirt, and finally, his pants.

Sakura and Hinata gasped in awe and stared with desperate desire at Itachi's member. Sakura, rubbing her own area without even noticing decided she could wait no longer, and began to tenderly lick his member. From the side to the tip, and around, back down to his base. She fondled his balls in her hands and worked her tongue back to the tip again. She then moved her lips to the tip, slowly surrounding it, and finally, began to suck.

Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy watching this happening from the sidelines, so she moved forward and grabbed Itachi's butt. Far from being surprised, Itachi grabs Hinata's arm and pulls her into a fierce kiss. At first shocked, she started to kiss back with the same ferocity, tongues fighting for dominance. Meanwhile, Itachi's hands begin to travel along Hinata's body, finding a spot at her hips. He slowly moves his lips from hers, down her neck to her chest, where he finds her nipples. She shivers and moans as he begins to suck at the nipple, whilst licking it at the same time. His hand found her sensitive area, blushing and dripping wet, and he began to rub, slowly with growing intensity. This made her moan louder and she was nearing her climax. As he rubbed further and further in, she moaned louder and louder. She couldn't take much more. He thrust his fingers in and rubbed her nub with his thumb and sent her over the edge. Hinata screamed in pleasure as honey came pouring out of her pussy. She fell to the ground, only semi-conscious.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still sucking his member and stroking his balls. He didn't show it, but Sakura felt his orgasm coming. And it came a little sooner than she expected. After he finished, she coughed it up, and Hinata looked shocked at this, then she smiled. She got up and began to lick the cum off of Sakura's chest, occasionally passing a nipple and resulting in a whimper from Sakura. Itachi, meanwhile, began to rub Sakura in much the same way as he did Hinata.

Hinata ate all of the cum she could find, slowly working her way up Sakura's neck and to her mouth, where she planted a deep kiss. Sakura quickly complied and their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths and joining in a joyful embrace. As they kissed, Hinata crawled onto Sakura's wet, naked body.

Itachi then manipulated his chakra, and another member grew from above his first. He slowly pushed his members into the girls' pussies. Hinata and Sakura both groaned in shock and pleasure but they wouldn't stop the kiss, or rather, they couldn't, for they were too intertwined to possibly think about stopping, so they moaned into each others' mouths. Itachi started to move slowly, and picked up a little speed and deepness with every thrust. Sakura and Hinata were both moaning and groaning louder and louder with each thrust until eventually their tongues were able to unwrap and their lips separated. They screamed in ecstasy as they both approached their climaxes. Soon, Itachi reached a speed only achievable by a ninja and he finally reached his own climax. As they were flooded with his cum, they both reached their climaxes and came as well. The orgasm took over and both of the girls screamed, shuddering and, for lack of any fabric to hold onto, grasping each others' hands tightly.

Hinata rolled off of Sakura and they both fainted, their orgasms too much for them. Itachi turned off the water and got dressed, then before leaving, he threw a towel onto them and took _the _panties.

The next morning, Kisame asked Itachi where he was the night before. To which Itachi replied, "Completing the next phase in my plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's right, a plan. It has a story. It may not seem like it, but if you keep reading, you'll find out more about that. Hope you enjoyed! The more positive reviews, the faster the next one comes out.


End file.
